Searching for Nothing
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Laksana lahar panas yang membeku menjadi es. Kehangatan yang ada berubah menjadi dinding es yang abadi. Rasa vandalisme pada diri semakin menyeruak. Mencoba menghancurkan seni itu. Seni yang sangat murni … senyuman orang itu. Menghabisakan waktu hanya untuk mencari pembunuh yang membuatku sedikit melupakan keluarga kecilku. Pembunuh yang membuatku tercengang menerima kenyataan.


_**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warnings: TYPO(S), YAOI, AU, OOC, contain blood scenes, and So on.**_

_**Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara.**_

Terkadang hal yang ada di depan mata dapat tak terlihat. Bisa karena terlindung benda, tersembunyi, ataupun … senyuman. Kata-kata 'tak mungkin dia' selalu menghalang-halangi fakta yang ada di depan mata. Terkadang kenyataan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yang kau coba hindari. Lalu bagaimana jika kau menemukan kenyataan pahit dibalik seribu dinding senyuman. Hatimu akan terasa hampa, bak laut hana yang terasa mati.

Laksana lahar panas yang membeku menjadi es. Kehangatan yang ada berubah menjadi dinding es yang abadi. Abadi bagaikan kematian yang suci. Menembus kalbu hangat dengan seribu jarum es. Xenophobia yang menyelimuti hati terus meluas dan merenggut rasa hangat itu. Hati itu tak lagi lembut bagaikan wau, tak lagi halus bak permukaan cermin. Hal itu sangat valid untuk orang yang hancur akan kenyataan. Rasa vandalisme pada diri semakin menyeruak. Mencoba menghancurkan seni itu. Seni yang sangat murni … senyuman orang itu.

Verbatim … telah membunuh semua rasa percaya yang ada. Secara verbal … telah menyatakan kekosongan hati … yang sempit akan ruang.

_**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death**_

Deru napas saling beradu mencoba mendominasi. Rintihan kesakitan dan rembesan darah terus menyebar memenuhi lantai ruangan bercat kuning pucat. Pandangan yang jernih itu kini tampak mengabur. Air mata kesakitan terus mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Matanya menatap penuh memohon pada sosok di hadapannya yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. "A-apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" ucap wanita tersebut sembari memegang perutnya yang terus mengalirkan darah. Matanya menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan sepenuhnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengerjakan apa yang 'orang itu' perintahkan. Dia menginginkan kau mati. Maaf, tapi aku harus membunuhmu." Ucap sosok di hadapan wanita itu dengan nada datar. Tatapan flegmanya begitu menusuk dan menyayat hati.

"O-orang itu? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang itu?" tanya sang wanita dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri namun sia-sia. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya begitu menderita. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat akibat darah yang terus mermbes dari luka tusukan di perutnya.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang memberitahukan nama kliennya. Tapi … karena kau sebentar lagi mati, maka aku akan memberitahukannya … orang yang menyuruhku—"

'SLASH'

Pria itu melayangkan pedangnya ke arah perut si wanita. Erangan kesakitan terdengar begitu menyayat hati dan mata. Darah yang semakin deras keluar dari luka baru yang dibuat oleh sang pembunuh. Tebasan-tebasan yang cukup kuat terus dilayangkannya. Hingga … tubuh gadis tersebut terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Isi perut yang terburai keluar dengan rembesan cairan merah berbau anyir. Lantai itu kini terlukis dengan lautan darah yang begitu menghibur mata sang pembunuh.

Pria tersebut menunuduk dan menggenggam salah satu organ dalam sang gadis. Jantung yang masih berdetak lemah.

'KRASSH'

Dia meremukkan jantung tersebut dengan sekali remasan. Matanya berkilat senang melihat darah tersebut merembes dari telapak tangannya. Namun ekspresi itu masih sangat dingin.

"—adalah aku sendiri. Musuh terberatmu adalah kematian. Biarkan aku yang melawannya untukmu. Bukankah aku mempermudah kematianmu?"

_**Searching for Nothing**_

_**Chapter 1: Anxiety**_

Deru angin pagi terdengar begitu lembut. Menyapa bioritmik pagi yang masih sangat tipis. Matahari tampak mulai merangkak dari ufuk wetan. Mencoba menebarkan kehangatannya pada sang bumi dengan dua bagian, lautan dan daratan. Pagi merupakan langit tanpa bulan dan bintang yang begitu cerah. Cahaya hangatnya tampak menyapa wajah seorang pria dengan rambut _raven_ dan kulit putih pucat. Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab saat merasakan ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Sebelah matanya sedikit terbuka—menampilkan iris merahnya yang masih kelihatan lelah. Dia menggeliat tak nyaman sembari kembali tertidur di atas meja kerjanya.

'KRIEEET'

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata keemasan yang begitu cerah. Dia tersenyum tipis dan berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok yang tampak terlelap tersebut.

'SREK'

Dia menyibakkan tirai yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Membiarkan cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela tersebut dengan bebasnya. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya saat mendengar gumaman kesal dari pria yang sedang tidur, "Hei, apa kau bekerja semalaman lagi?" tanyanya sembari mencubit pipi pria yang sedang tersebut. "Izaya. Anak-anak sudah menunggumu di bawah." Ucapnya sembari menarik kedua pipi orang tersebut dengan keras.

"Shizu-_chan_! Jangan menggangu tidurku!" ucap Izaya dengan kesal sembari kembali menidurkan kepalanya kembali. Matanya perlahan-lahan kembali tertutup.

Shizuo tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangan hidupnya tersebut. Dia sedikit menunduk dan melumat bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. Tak mendapat respon, Shizuo menggigit bibir Izaya dengan sedikit keras. "Kau akan menyesal jika tidak bangun." Ucap Shizuo disela-sela ciuman paginya.

Izaya mengerang kesal dan menegakkan badannya, "Baik! Baik! Tunggu aku di bawah lima menit lagi." Ucapnya dengan kesal sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Shizuo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kecil.

**Di ruang makan.**

Izaya menatap keempat buah hatinya dengan kesal. Dia menidurkan kepalanya pada meja makan, "Shizu-_chan_~ bisakah kau menyuruh mereka untuk diam?" ucapnya sembari menatap sang suami yang sibuk dengan susu kotaknya. "Saike dan Delic, berhenti berbicara pada saat kau mengunyah makanan. Lihat! Kalian bukan seorang bocah lagi. kalian sudah duduk di bangku menengah." Ucap Izaya dengan kesal sembari menatap kedua anaknya yang sibuk bermain dengan sepotong roti yang mereka bentuk menjadi muka seekor sapi.

"Maaf, kami lupa jika sedang di meja makan." Ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang seperti Shizuo dan mata merah muda yang cerah, Delic. Izaya yang mendengar jawaban sang anak hanya dapat menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam.

"_Gomen ne_, Mommy~" ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut _raven_ seperti Izaya dengan mata sewarna dengan Delic, Saike. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Izaya yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mommy' sembari kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Tsugaru? Kau kenapa?" tanya Shizuo sembari menuangkan susu ke dalam gelasnya. Matanya menatap heran kepada seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru cerah yang sedang terdiam memandangi makanannya. "Kau sedang sakit? Atau ada masalah di sekolah?"tanya Shizuo sembari menyodorkan sebotol selai coklat ke arah Saike.

"Aku tidak selera makan. Hibiya, jika kau sudah selesai … cepatlah menusul ke mobil." Ucapnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan ketiga saudaranya yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" ucap Hibiya dengan ketus. Mata _molten gold _miliknya menatap Tsugaru dengan kesal. "Aku akan pergi dengan Delic. Duluan saja." Ucapnya sembari menyampirkan tasnya di punggungnya.

Tsugaru hanya menghela napas lelah, "Saike, ayo pergi." Ucap Tsugaru sembari berlari kecil keluar rumahnya. Saike hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti sang kakak tertua. Tsugaru sudah menduduki bangku tahun terakhir di SMA. Hibiya masih kelas dua SMP dan Saike kelas tiga. Sementara itu, Delic setahun lebih muda di bawah Tsugaru.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian pagi ini, huh?" tanya Izaya sembari menyudahi makannya. Matanya menatap heran pada anak-anaknya. "Jawab pertanyaanku sebelum kalian per-hei!" Izaya berteriak saat keempat putranya telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Dia memegang dahinya dengan kasar. Sudah hampir semingguan ini dia bekerja cukup keras. Bergadang semalaman dan tak punya waktu tidur yang cukup. Dan sekarang! Anak-anaknya bertingkah seperti itu di pagi hari. Tidak biasanya mereka berkelakuan seperti itu.

"Hei, istirahatlah. Kau sedang kacau seper—"

"Bagaimana aku tidak kacau jika pekerjaanku seminggu yang lalu belum selesai dan sekarang mereka seperti itu! Apa kau gila!"

" … "

"Maaf, sepertinya aku memang kelelahan." Ucap Izaya sembari pergi meninggalkan Shizuo yang sedang menatapnya dengan sedih. "Tolong bereskan ini untukku." Ucapnya sembari menatap meja makan. Shizuo hanya mengangguk dan mulai membereskan meja. Izaya tersenyum tipis melihat Shizuo melakukan hal tersebut. Dia mendekati Shizuo dan mencium bibir Shizuo dengan singkat. "Terima kasih."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Atap sekolah.**

Delic menatap Hibiya dengan antusias, "Chibiya, menurutmu … kenapa Mommy akhir-akhir ini sering marah-marah?" tanyanya sembari melepas _headphone_ yang dipakainya. Dia meletakkan _headphone_ tersebut di sebelahnya dan menarik Hibiya agar menatapnya. "Kau merasa ada yang aneh, tidak?"

Hibiya menghela napas lelah, "Mommy tidak dapat menemukan informasi yang dia cari sejak seminggu yang lalu. Hal itu membuatnya depresi berat. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Chibiya. Dan! Kenapa kau ke sekolahku, bodoh!" ucap Hibiya panjang lebar sembari menatap Delic dengan kesal. Matanya beralih pada buku di tangannya. Dongeng tentang kerajaan.

Delic tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hehehe, aku kesepian dan sekolah itu membosankan. Maka dari itu aku bermain kesini." Ucapnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Bukankah disana ada Tsugaru?"

"Kau bisa mati jika berbicara dengan orang sependiam dia. Setiap hari, dia hanya meminum teh di atas atap. Membosankan sekali." Ucap Delic sembari memejamkan matanya. Hibiya hanya mengangguk setuju dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

Mereka memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meskipun terkadang Hibiya selalu memarahinya dan mengatainya dengan kasar, namun bagi Delic … hal itu sudah biasa sekali. Terkadang mereka suka tidur bersama jika Hibiya mengetuk kamarnya di tengah malam sembari membawa buku cerita kerajannya. Sepertinya hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hibiya yang menurut Delic sangat lucu.

**Ruangan kerja Izaya.**

Shizuo memeluk Izaya dengan erat. Saat ini Izaya sedang duduk manis di pangkuan Shizuo. Matanya memperhatikan Izaya dengan lekat, "Kau sangat manis jika seperti ini." Ucap Shizuo sembari menggigit leher Izaya dengan lembut. Izaya memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang sangat disukainya. Dis sedikit mengerang nikmat saat Shizuo menjilat _kiss mark_ yang ada di lehernya. Shizuo kembali menatap Izaya yang sudah memerah sempurna, "Berikan aku ciuman menggoda dan aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat." Ucap Shizuo sembari menggigit telinga Izaya.

Izaya mengerang nikmat sembari menatap Shizuo dengan tatapan sayu penuh nafsu. Bibirnya bergerak untuk menyatukannya dengan bibir lembut Shizuo. Erangan kenikmatan terus keluar dari mulut Izaya di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka. "Shi-shizu-_chan_." Izaya mencoba bermain dengan lidah Shizuo. Matanya tampak begitu sayup.

Shizuo melumat bibir Izaya dengan lembut. Menggigit bibir bawah Izaya dengan lembut. Meminta Izaya untuk membuka mulutnya. Tak perlu lama bagi Izaya untuk membuka mulutnya. Shizuo melesakkan lidahnya dan mendominasi rongga mulut Izaya. Izaya mengerang nikmat dan melingkarkan tangannya di lehar Shizuo. Tangan kanan Shizuo menahan tubuh Izaya agar tidah jatuh dari kursi. Sementara itu, tangan kirinya bergerak masuk ke dalam kaos Izaya dan memilin benjolan kecil yang ditemukannya dengan pelan.

"Shi-shzu-ah! S-shizu-ch-chan!" Izaya terus mendesah atas perlakuan Shizuo. Cukup lama mereka melakukan kegiatan ini sampai Shizuo melepaskan lumatannya.

"Kau mencari pembunuh bayaran yang kau ceritakan padaku seminggu yang lalu, bukan?" tanya Shizuo sembari meletakkan dagunya di bahu Izaya. Dapat dirasakannya Izaya mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya dia orang yang sulit dicari. Sampai-sampai orang sepertimu butuh waktu selama ini untuk mencari tahu. Dan kau belum menemukan apapun?" Izaya mengangguk lagi sembari memejamkan matanya. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Jangan sampai kenyataan yang kau dapat membuatmu kecewa."

Izaya mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Membuatku kecewa? Kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menatap Shizuo dengan lekat.

"Entahlah, aku merasakan hal yang tidak baik dengan penyelidikan itu. Dan akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengabaikan anak-anak kita." Ucap Shizuo sembari mengecup bibir Izaya singkat. "Mereka juga membutuhkanmu."

Izaya hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Shizuo dan memejamkan matanya. 'Bukan kau saja yang merasa gelisah dengan penyelidikan ini … akupun begitu.' Batinnya sembari tertidur di pelukan Shizuo.

Shizuo memeluk Izaya dengan erat, "_Gomen_." Lirihnya sembari menatap keluar jendela. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas yang ada di dalam kantong celananya dengan erat. "_So sorry_." Ucapnya sembari mencium puncak kepala Izaya dengan lembut.

**BERSAMBUNG….**

First mutichap fic Shizaya hehehe.

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


End file.
